FIG. 1 is a diagrammatic perspective view of an arrangement for joining, in end-to-end abutting relationship, a pair of multi optical fiber terminations configured as MT ferrules 10L and 10R. As shown therein, and further in the side view of FIG. 2 and the top view of FIG. 3, each MT ferrule terminates a plurality (e.g., eight to twelve, as a non-limiting example) of optical fibers that are contained in a section of fiber optic ribbon cable 20. Within each MT ferrule proper, the optical fibers extend to and are terminated flush with a front or end face 11, as shown at 21.
In order to join the two MT ferrules together, so that the optical fibers in the two ferrules may directly abut one another, each ferrule contains a pair of parallel longitudinal bores 12, 13 which extend all the way through each ferrule from a rear face 14 to the front face 11. These longitudinal bores are sized to receive alignment pins, shown at 31 and 32, which extend from a pin clamp assembly 30.
In particular, the pin clamp assembly 30 is typically configured of a pair of interlocking members that fit around a fiber ribbon grommet through which the ribbon cable extends from the MT ferrule, and contain respective alignment pins 31, 32 extending therefrom. When the two halves of the pin clamp assembly are joined together, their respective alignment pins 31, 32 are parallel with one another, so that they may be readily insertable all the way through the bores 12 and 13 of one of the ferrules and project from the front face 11 of that ferrule (the leftmost ferrule 10L as viewed in FIGS. 1, 2 and 3) a prescribed distance. This projection of the alignment pins from the one MT ferrule enables the pins to be readily accommodated by the bores 12, 13 of the other ferrule (the rightmost ferrule 10R as viewed in FIGS. 1, 2 and 3).
FIG. 4 is a diagrammatic plan view showing the two MT ferrules joined together by the use of such a pin clamp assembly, wherein the alignment pins 31 and 32 of pin clamp assembly 30 extend through the entire bores 12 and 13 of the leftmost ferrule 10L and protrude part way into the bores 12 and 13 of the rightmost ferrule 10R. When mutually aligned and joined together in this manner, the two MT ferrules provide flush contact and alignment of the optical fibers that terminate at their abutting front faces 11. What is needed is a structure having a reasonably sized form factor that will securely and robustly retain the two MT ferrules in this aligned position, yet will allow the two ferrules to be disengaged from one another when a prescribed disconnection technique is employed.